


Snowstorm

by jardinsdeminuit



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit
Summary: While out in town one snowy night, Laito and Yui encounter a pair of buskers.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Laito, Sakamaki Laito/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote a DL fic that isn't E rated or includes graphic sex or violence. Go me!
> 
> Enjoy the sickening fluff ❤️

Yui heard the buskers before she saw them, the sound of the guitar and pipes cutting through the hustle and bustle of the busy high street.

“That song...” She strained her ears to try and hear better.

“Huh? Is something wrong, Bitch-chan?” asked Laito, looking down at her. His gloved hand gripped the top of her arm, keeping her close to him while they weaved through the crowds.

Shaking her head, Yui said, “Itʼs nostalgic. I canʼt remember where, but Iʼve definitely heard it before.”

Laito smiled. “Well, letʼs move closer, then.”

He led her off to the right, where they found the pair of buskers at the side of the road. A semi-circle of spectators had formed around them, a few of them tapping their feet or clapping along. Laito had to shoulder his way past several people just to find a space at the front.

The music was upbeat and folky thanks to the addition of the pipes. Yui remembered the song from her childhood now, an old tune she'd used to sing with her friends at the Church around Christmas. She could even remember some of the words. Laito looked down at her as she mouthed along. Fresh snowflakes glistened on his hair and the green tartan scarf wrapped around his neck.  
When the song ended, the buskers took a moment to bow before readying their instruments once again. The tune they began was a slower, almost meloncholy rendition of a popular carol.

“What a strange choice,” said Laito.

Yui was thinking the same thing herself, and clearly, so was the audience, as many picked up their bags to leave. And yet the more she listened to it, the more she found it growing on her.

“It's quite beautiful, actually,” she said.

Laito raised an eyebrow. “You think so, Bitch-chan?” He turned back to the buskers, who were swaying along to the melody in an attempt to stir up the crowd. “I suppose it could be interpreted that way.”

Without warning, he grabbed Yui by the wrist and tried to pull her into the open semi-circle. She resisted, glancing around her at the people who were already looking their way. “Laito, what are you doing?”

“You said it yourself. Itʼs a nice song.”

All it took was a jerk of the arm, and Yui was flying towards him. He caught her against his chest. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she felt the weight of the crowdʼs stares on her back.

Laito took up position straight away. One hand grabbed Yui by the waist, the other slipping her arm over his shoulder. Then he began to move along with the music, hips bobbing from side to side.

“Laito, I—”

“Shh.” The vampireʼs green eyes twinkled. “You wouldnʼt want me to punish you in front of all these people, would you?”

With Laito, the words were likely more than an empty threat, so Yui kept her mouth shut and allowed herself to be led in the dance. Each step moved them closer to the centre of the space. She tried to keep her head low to avoid looking at the crowd, knowing that she moment she did, her face would start to burn with embarrassment again. Laito, on the other hand, either enjoyed or paid no attention to their stares.

The side of Yuiʼs shoe collided with his, and her heart skipped a beat as she lost her footing. Luckily, Laitoʼs hand slipped to the back of her waist and pulled her into him, keeping her upright while somehow maintaining his rhythm.

His lips brushed her ear. “I wonder what would happen if I did that.”

“Did what?” Yui mumbled, her heart still fluttering from her near-fall.

“Punished you, of course.” Laito pushed her backwards suddenly, letting her drop backwards through the air, then catching her by the arm. He leaned down and giggled. “What would people do if they saw my fangs slip into your neck, your blood dripping down into the snow?”

Although he kept his voice low, Yui couldn't help but glance around her anxiously. She expected a sea of shocked faces since theyʼd taken centre stage like this, maybe even to have a few people mocking them. But to her surprise, it seemed that the crowd was cheering and clapping them on. A woman old enough to be her mother nodded and smiled at her warmly as their eyes met.

All her life, Yui had hated being the centre of attention. But the encouragement in the womanʼs eyes was enough to make her nervousness drain away, at least for a few seconds. She allowed Laito to pull her to her feet again and replace his hand on her waist. Looking directly into his eyes, she tried to imagine that they were the only two here, dancing on an empty stage as the snow fell from the sky. Her feet began to move, and then she was twirling with him, hips mirroring his movements, his breath warming her frozen cheek whenever their faces grew close enough to touch.

Before she knew it, she was actually enjoying herself.

Laito raised his head to look at something over her shoulder. Yui glanced behind to see another couple taking stage. They smiled at the pair of them as they passed.

Now that the ice had been broken, another couple stepped forward, and then another. Before she knew it, the whole space was filled with clumsy, dancing feet and sweeping colours.

“Looks like we started something,” said Laito, planting a kiss on the end of Yuiʼs nose and leaving her a new shade of red altogether.  
The moment the music ended and the spectators began to clap, Laito forced the pair of them to a stop.

“Come on,” he whispered with a grin.  
Yui was too swept up in the energy of the space to stop him as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the side. Before she knew it, she was running after Laito, breathless with excitement and laughing herself hoarse as they weaved through the crowd and disappeared into the night.


End file.
